


To Do the "Do"

by RedHeadWithABedHead



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: #Hollstein, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, hot lady sex, my virtue is disintegrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithABedHead/pseuds/RedHeadWithABedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla unleashes the full brunt of her sexiness upon a very grateful Laura. Oh yeah, Hollstein is on like Donky Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do the "Do"

**Author's Note:**

> Easily the smuttiest, hottest story I have written...like, ever. I will probably only post this here as to spare the kiddies on fanfiction.net. Hide your kids and hide your wives, guys. Carmilla is the #1 reason for divorce in America. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these fine ladies or their equally as fine actresses. I am just really, really into the show and pairing. Aaaand kind of embarrassed at how dirty this got XD Go easy on me; I have literally zero experience so this might not be realistic.

 

           Her dark eyes burned into my back, leaving goosebumps to cover Laura's arms and legs. The brunette moved her palms along the smooth skin of her arms, feeling the fine hairs stand straight at attention. Laura shivered and her stomach tightened. _So this is what prey feel like._

 

Laura could hear Carmilla creep closer, the fiery sensation lighting up her body increasing in increments until her body was a searing inferno smouldering into life. The steps were light and airy, the vampire having perfected her sneak for centuries. _Honestly,_ if Carmilla truly did not want Laura to hear her, she could move silently. The only reason for any sound was because the vampire never wanted to make Laura uncomfortable. Her biggest fear was that Laura would eventually reach her breaking point; the hard fact was the college student was a hot-blooded human and Carm...well. Her blood certainly did not run hot by any means.

 

             Hot breath washed over Laura's uncovered shoulders, making the goosebumps worsen. Laura blushed faintly, biting her lip as she felt a different pair ghost along the sensitive skin of her back. A perfectly proportioned nose skimmed the goose-flesh, making the young human gasp faintly. Muscles bunched as small kisses and flicks of an agile tongue laced through her body, Laura actually feeling it deep in her bones. An ache, tremendous and all-encompassing, struck her hard and fast.

 

             "You smell delicious, cupcake." Desire coated every honeyed word, practically dripping from the vampire's mouth. Carmilla's voice always had an edge of sensuality in it, literally liquid sex to any that beheld them. But when involved in the bedroom...that voice deepened until it was almost unnatural how attractive it could get. The decibels were beyond mere mortal comprehension and Laura knew then that no matter how many people were on the receiving end of it, they would agree. Laura herself was helpless to resist such an alluring proposition.

 

               Speaking of scents pleasing to the nose,  Laura was able to catch a whiff of Carmilla on the brisk air. Carmilla always had this dark scent clinging to her skin, like seduction personified. It slithered in through the nose and took over every synapse until your head was full of Carmilla... _just_ Carmilla.  It was strong and overpowering but not enough to choke you or clog up a windpipe. It was the kind that caressed in its torturous embrace, sneaking up on you and then suffocating you.

 

               Laura swallowed hard, trying not to hyperventilate or let on how affected she was. Her thighs trembled faintly as she clenched them tightly together, hoping her girlfriend would not catch the scent. A single drop of sweat slowly meandered down Laura's forehead, sliding a path down her face before jumping on the slope of her nose and splashing over the tasteful amount of cleavage Laura had allowed to show from her dress. It was quite a preview, her chest pushed up to grand heights with the new lacy bra she had bought specifically for her girlfriend.

 

                Strong hands gripped Laura's thighs, squeezing slightly. Carmilla did that to show her dominance over the younger girl, to assert her control over the situation. The vampire was no dominatrix and Laura did not make a good sub, but in rare times Carmilla just liked to show how in charge she was. Laura never minded, finding the raw strength of not only Carmilla but her desire and possession quite sexy. Hell, there was nothing non-sexual about her girlfriend.

 

                 Laura slowly moved to cover the hands on her hips, smoothly bringing them to clasp on her toned stomach. She knew Carm could feel the muscles twitch at every soft movement of her thumb caressing the skin through her shirt. The panting breaths Laura let escape her mouth also probably clued the woman in. The coolness of Carmilla's flesh did nothing to quell the raging inferno that continued licking at Laura's insides. If anything, feeling those hands upon her quickened the intensity of her breathing and fanned the flames. 

 

                 Dangerously sinful lips pressed down against her neck, the kisses trailing up and down like the fingers ghosting along Laura's stomach and hips, making the trail several passes before Carmilla settled on grasping the roving hips once again. Blunt teeth raked down, the sharpness of the twin fangs adding a twist to the mix and causing a mix between a whimper and a moan to settle in the air, courtesy of the resident human in the room.

 

                  Carmilla growled low in her throat; nature's bass. The lower register paired with the possession handling of her body threw Laura into overdrive. She pressed back against the vampire, slowly grinding her buttocks on the front of those skintight leather pants. Laura could feel the cool metal of the button on her ass, a small flare of pride singing her as Carmilla gave an answering groan as the very same button pressed in on her clit.

 

                  Carmilla stiffened her body, pulling Laura further into her body and thrusting up against her hard. The woman had many, many years to perfect her movements and what was usually hot for a human was intensified tenfold. The sheer agility of the lithe, powerful form behind Laura made her exhale noisily, a strangled whine passing her lips as Carmilla undulated again and again.

 

                   "Carm...Carm, please!" Laura begged lowly, her pride nothing in the face of this gorgeous creature and her bewitching body. _What kind of spell has she used on me? How does she manage to reduce me to this, to make me feel like I am burning and drowning at the same time._

 

                     Another thrust, another gasp. Laura could almost feel the smirk covering her girlfriend's mouth. Lips barely brushed her right ear as her whisper sent shockwaves and tingles through her human's body. "What, cupcake? What do you need? Use those words of yours."

 

                    Laura shivered, her arousal burning white-hot through her veins. "You Carm! I-I need...I need _you."_  

     

                    "Good girl." Carmilla literally purred, her mouth moving to Laura's neck again. It was one of her favorite haunts, marking and marring the girl for everyone to see. Carm had a thing with possession; she wanted the whole world to see that Laura Hollis was hers and only hers.

 

                    Normally Laura would be offended with the show of ownership; hell she had been furious with Danny for being overprotective. But Carmilla was different. Her hands evoked passion and want instead of just merely sub-jitterings or butterflies sailing at half-mast. Danny was sweet and kind and caring, the perfect girlfriend by any standards. But the warrior was nothing compared to Carmilla. If Carmilla was on the dark side, she'd be more effective than using cookies. Laura would sell her soul for one kiss from her beautiful girlfriend. She would give her humanity in a heartbeat, just to spend eternity with the woman who had lost so much and yet gave just as much back.

 

                    Laura reached behind her, grasping a handful of thick dark waves. She tugged roughly; a hard bite was Carmilla's rebuttal.  Their hips moved of their own accord, seemingly stuck together as bodies writhed and low sounds escaped in the stillness of the air. Suddenly, just when Laura wondered if she could actually orgasm from this contact alone, Carmilla freed her hips and stepped away. The Silas student frowned at the loss of warmth at her back,  her insides clenching around nothing and her body screaming from lack of contact.

 

                    "Carm,  baby, what are you doing?"

 

                     Laura turned around. only to watch as a dark shirt sailed off to the far corner, forgotten and unneeded. The human's mouth fell open, twinkling brown widening a fraction as silky smooth skin was revealed before her covered in a tiny little number generously dabbed with lace in strategic points. The bra, if it could be considered such, left little to the imagination. Nipples a shade or two darker than the pale skin of legend strained against the material, causing Laura to feel saliva moisten her mouth and her throat to tighten in awe. 

 

                      _"Damn."_ Laura was smitten all over again with the beautiful woman who had entrusted her heart unto the human. Laura, the nerdy faux-hero whose savior complex had very nearly cost her the woman standing in front of her eyes. Laura, who was not even a fraction of Carmilla's vast lifespan and merely one faceless human in a sea of equally-normal humans. Laura was nothing special, just your everyday average college student trying to make her mark on the world. But Carmilla had somehow fallen for her and the girl could not think she could get any luckier. 

 

                       "You're...you are so beautiful Carm...so perfect in every way."

 

                        Carmilla's eyes softened noticeably, the  dark obsidian smoothing to a sultry blackness that made Laura's heart race in her chest. Carmilla slowly sauntered forward, never looking away from darkening brown orbs. Her skin glided smoothly over the lean muscles, the pale stomach chiseled as if made by God himself. Firm breasts were pushed to heights almost unbelievable and thick wavy hair fell down around the shoulders like an onyx waterfall. Carmilla looked like a dark angel from a fantasy novel, the kind of succubus who could worm her way into pants with just one snap of her fingers or one flick of her hair. Sex personified...and she was all Laura's. 

 

                        "You do not look so bad yourself, cutie. But you know what I would like even more right now?"

 

                       Oh how Laura wanted to know that answer. That and those tapered fingers twisting and pulling inside her until she exploded with pleasure.

 

                         "I would love it if you were naked. If you value those clothes, you will strip. Now."  

 

                       Holy fuck did Laura wish to be a wizard so she could make her clothes disappear. As it was, her clothes were tossed unceremoniously in different directions, a mini Laura-cane tearing up the bedroom. Within seconds, Laura was standing unclothed in the bedroom, lush carpet mushing beneath her toes and cushioning the arches of her feet. Her eyes simultaneously pleaded and challenged the vampire to move forward and take what was hers.

 

                       Dark eyes narrowed in approval. "I believe you just broke a record, cupcake. But remember, possession is nine-tenths  and I think I can claim that nine percent as mine."

 

                       Laura arched a brow, knowing her next words would jumpstart this little ball into rolling. S      he just was not sure if she would be able to walk straight after. or...ever.

 

                      "Hmmm, I dunno there Carm. I think Danny might want to stake a claim as well."

 

                      "You  are so gonna regret that one, Miss Hollis. You know full well that you belong to me and only me. I guess I will just need to remind you."

 

                       Laura smirked, false bravado masking her words. "I always was a hands-on learner."

 

                      In the blink of an eye, Carmilla had surged across the room and pinned Laura up against the adjacent wall with her body. Laura could feel the power layered in those deceptively strong arms, the supine body reminiscent of a big cat curling around her own body. 

 

                      "Don't worry baby, you will receive due care. I wouldn't want people getting the misconception that I cannot please my girlfriend." Experienced hands slowly traversed Laura's heaving body, palming key areas and rubbing others. Her palm ran up the twitching stomach, dipping briefly into Laura's belly button before cupping a mound in her hand. With a twisting motion born of experience and natural finesse, that hand worked a breast until Laura was a literal mess.

 

                       Slim fingers pulled at an engorged nipple, elongating the pink flesh until Laura keened in pleasure, snapping the nipple back in place and repeating the motion all over again. Well-trimmed fingernails grazed the tips, electricity zapping Laura through them. Carmilla grabbed Laura's wrists, dragging them from her own hair and slamming them back against the wall just above the tousled brown waves.

 

                       "Keep those hands right there, babe. If they move...well. Hope you like rubbing it out on your own."

 

                       Laura clamped down on her tongue, knowing the truth behind Carmilla's words. Carmilla would, and had, done that very thing before. Carmilla would much prefer Laura to bring her to completion, but when she was teaching the human a lesson she was more than willing to do it herself. Usually, she would fuck herself right in front of Laura after pinning her down and tying her up. Yeah, Carmilla had an evil side that had nothing to do with her vampirism and everything to do with her more carnal side.

 

                      "Yes...I'll do anything."

 

                      Carmilla smirked, a darkness of a different kind burning from her eyes. "Careful what you wish for. It might come back to _bite_ you in the ass."

 

                       Oh fuck Laura wanted Carmilla to bite her.

 

                       Talented lips moved down...down...down. They wrapped around an aroused nipple, sucking strongly until whimpers were torn from Laura's throat. The pulls were deep and perfectly timed, down with the distinct purpose to both pleasure and torture at the same time. Laura tried valiantly to piston her hips but Carmilla was too strong for her. The hold was bruising and yet Carmilla made sure to not actually break a bone by accident. if anything, fingerprints might be left and Laura was fine with that. More than fine, if the sounds falling from her lips like a prayer were anything to go by. Carmilla continued to feast, laving the nipple with her tongue before pulling it back into her mouth.

 

                       Just when Laura thought she would be driven delirious with the pleasure of it all, Carmilla moved on to the neglected partner and continued the lengthy process. There were books written quicker than Carmilla was moving, her ministrations killing Laura slowly. The human's heartbeat was erratic, thundering in her chest like it was desperately trying to break free. Her mouth fell open as she let herself get lost in the feelings her lover was inciting. Not for the first time, Laura thought Carmilla would make a damn fine pianist or violinist; her fingers were a thing of fiction. Nothing should be able to feel so good.

 

                       The nipple popped out of the vampire's warm mouth, bright red and glowing with a light sheen. Carmilla surveyed her job with a satisfied smirk. Pulling back, she observed the girl with a critical eye. Laura's tight little body was heaving laboriously, chest rising and falling as she sucked in lungful after lungful of air. Thighs trembled with the weight of holding herself upright, arms doing the same song and dance. Sweat trickled down the glistening tanned skin and Laura looked suspiciously wet between her thighs. Carmilla could smell her desire thick in the air, stronger than any blood in the world. The centuries old vampire could feel her mouth moisten and her fangs pop down. They throbbed in time with her need, the folds swelling as the arousal grew stronger and more violent.

 

                       "If you could only see yourself, cupcake. You are so fucking hot. I'm going to fuck you into oblivion; I want this image to be seared into my mind for centuries to come. Do you want that, huh? _Answer me._ "

 

                         Laura sobbed, eyes shining as they stared pleadingly into her darker counterpart. Her pride could go fuck itself; her need was what mattered in this moment. "Please Carm...oh...oh please..."

 

                         "My my, I think you are having a problem answering me correctly tonight buttercup. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

 

                          "I want you to fuck me, baby. Please, please touch me. I want your mouth on me...and y-your hands. I want everything you can give!" Laura wailed, desperation coloring her words and making her sound so un-Lauralike it was almost funny.

 

                           "That's more like it. Buckle up creampuff; it's going to be a bumpy ride."

 

                           Carmilla descended down the landscape that was Laura Hollis's body. She paid special attention to the faint abs usually hidden underneath a shirt or tanktop, an agile tongue tracing the lines bisecting and dipping into the cute little bellybutton. Laura arched her back, trying to push herself against the vampire's face. Carmilla held her still, continuing her pace until her lips just brushed the downy hair covering her sex.  The hair was sparse and a light brown just like the brunette's hair. It was soft to the touch and damp, nothing like the wiry hair you hear about in stories or NC-17 movies. Carmilla had been with a fair amount of partners in her lifetime, most of them women and not one could hold a candle to Laura. Many of them were now faceless, forgetful. Carmilla could not remember deriving joy from or giving the emotion ot those partners but she damn sure would with her little cupcake.

 

                            Laura had not been a virgin when she had lain with Carmilla for the first time months ago, but the tenderness and love she felt while lying in the woman's arms was certainly new. Nothing could compare making love with Carmilla Karnstein, the most sensual and breathtaking woman to ever walk the Earth.

 

                             "You smell divine, sweetness. I can't wait for a taste."

 

                              Carmilla dipped her head down, blowing air lightly against the straining clit visible right now just peaking out from folds glistening and glowing red with need. She could see Laura quivering as the cool air hit her overheated tissue. Deciding to grant amnesty to her girlfriend, Carmilla leaned forward and let her tongue drag upwards from the bottom of Laura's slit all the way to the top, hitting the clit on the way out.

 

                             Laura screamed as the tongue continued its movements, watching as a head of dark curls bobbed up and down by her center. Carmilla stabbed her core over and over again, straightening until it was like a little pink sword delving into the not-so-secret cavern of her human. Wetness coated her jaw and mouth, tasting faintly of salt and a sweetness that had initially taken Carmilla by surprise. After all, Laura had an unhealthy obsession with baked goodies, most notably cookies. How the girl remained so damn delectable was beyond Laura.  If it was not for the blood thrumming in the vein pulsing currently in Laura's neck, Carmilla would almost think she was a vampire.

 

                             Carmilla kept up the motions, jaw aching slightly but relishing the slight pain as she was treated to the symphony of moans and little whimpers exiting Laura's mouth. This was her second favorite taste in the entire world besides Laura's own mouth. But as much as she wanted to catch all of Laura's cum in her mouth, there was something more that she wanted, literally making her body quake with want.

 

                             Quickly, Carmilla scaled Laura's body before pressing into her insistently. Laura rolled her hips futilely against the tight leather pants, wanting to feel Carmilla bare too. That was not exactly in Carmilla's plan though at the moment. There would be time later for her to undress and take Laura to bed, to rip off the constricting pants and ride and ride the girl until both were a boneless mess on the magnificent bed. Right now though she wanted an orgasm just for her.

 

                              Laura protested weakly, sobbing as she frantically pumped at the air. "Oh...Oh...please-"

 

                              "Desperate is a good look for you, Hollis. Really lends itself well to your complexion and all."

 

                               Laura wanted to kiss the smirk right off of Carmilla's face, kiss and kiss until the woman was in the same boat she was in right now. But Laura could not exact her revenge until her quest was complete. She needed Carmilla in her now. She would even settle for a thigh to rub against at this point. Just...give her something dammit!

 

                              Carmilla did not make her wait much longer. The kiss she bestowed upon Laura was hot and wet and messy, tongues dueling for supremacy as two fingers snuck down and entered   the girl without a warning. Laura froze at the intrusion, her hips snapping forward a split second later as a high-pitched keening rent the air.

 

                              "Carm!" Laura swayed with the powerful thrusts, feeling the vampire go deeper and deeper with every pass. Her warm insides were like molten fire, the muscle clinging to the roving fingers and trying to keep them prisoner. The only resistance was small tugs that tried to suck in the fingers deeper; Carmilla was only too happy to oblige. Carmilla kept going, ignoring the screech of protest from her arms muscles. She watched with fascination as her fingers speared Laura again and again, he arousal coating them visible with each pullout.

 

                               "Who do you belong to? Laura?"

 

                                Another thick sob. "You!"

 

                                "Will you ever leave me?"

 

                                "Never!"

 

                                 Carmilla nodded, satisfied. That ginger-haired Amazon would have to look elsewhere. Xena could go find Gabrielle or Buffy or whoever the fuck she wanted. This girl though was all hers.

 

                                 The movement increased in speed and force, a third finger being added. Laura had never felt so full before in her life. Her body undulated shamelessly alongside Carmilla's own twisting form, a bewitching smile curling her lips.

 

                                 "I-I love y-you!"

 

                                 Carmilla smiled softly, the edge still hard in her eyes. "I love you too, cupcake. Now, come for me."

 

                                 The words paired with the fingering opened a flood-dam within the girl. Screaming herself nearly hoarse, Laura's body gushed out her offering, coating the vampire's fingers in her very essence. Carmilla gently brought Laura down, fingers slowing down and becoming softer and more sympathetic. The orgasm was long and the aftershocks so very blissfully tortuous. Laura sagged in the vampire's arms, snuggling in deep as Carmilla caught her around the waist.

 

                                 Nuzzling deep into the girl's neck, Carmilla purred contentedly.  That was definitely one for the history books. That Meyer gal should have written Twilight like this; if Bella had just popped Edward something's cherry sooner, maybe she would have a fanbase besides tween girls and desperate housewives."

 

                                 Laura chuckled sleepily at her lover. "I don't know if the world could handle a raunchy Twilight series. We already have Fifty Shades of Grey."

 

                                 "Fifty Shades of Grey is fifty shades too many. Now, change the characters into a super sexy lesbian vampire and her equally enticing and sexy human girlfriend...now I think that is a bestseller."

 

                                  Of course that would be Carm's ideology. It is a good thing Laura had put away her camera. She loved sex with Carmilla and Carmilla, but taping said sex with said vampire was a no-go. No matter of vampiric pheromones and vampire-y bedroom eyes would change that fact. However, there was something Laura could do that would make Carm equally as happy.

 

                                  "You know babe, I have not gotten to return the favor yet and I think I can finally breathe normally." Laura took a deep breath. "Yeah, all good. Now, where were we...."

 

                                   Carmilla arched a delicate brow and bestowed a mega-watt smirk at Laura. yeah, that never boded well. "Well, you know that camera you have? On the laptop i mean? The possibilities for it are endless..."

 

                                   Yep, Laura would never be bored with Carm in her life. Or sex deprived.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas you want me to write, head on over to my tumblr. It is the same name as this account; RedHeadWithABedHead. I will write almost any Hollstein fic as long as it does not involve rape, incest, bestiality, or anything completely gross. Please, for the love of hot gay vampires, do not even try to give me a gross prompt XD


End file.
